Farsdag
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. Jake & Nessie har flyttat till ett eget hus, i LP. Och resten av Cullens, har flyttat till Seattle. Det är farsdag och Nessie & Jake hälsar på dem. Nessie har en överraskning till Edward. Nessie POV. SM äger alla karaktärer. R&R, snälla?


"Måste vi åka?"

Jag tittade på Jake, som satt i våran säng. Jag stod i min garderob, i en annan del av rummet, och letade efter någonting jag kunde ha på mig.

"Jake, det är farsdag idag"

Jacobs pappa, Billy, hade gått bort för några år sen och jag vet att det fortfarande gjorde ont i Jacob. Han saknade sin pappa. Jag har den turen att aldrig behöva sörja mina föräldrars död, eftersom de aldrig kommer att dö.

"Klä på dig, Jacob, klockan börjar bli mycket"

Jag ville komma till mina föräldrar så fort som möjligt. De hade flyttat till Seattle, medan jag och Jake bodde kvar i La Push, så det skulle ta en stund att åka dit. Jag hade en överraskning till pappa, som jag visste att han skulle bli glad över. Jacob rörde sig inte ur fläcken, han satt bara på sängen och tittade på mig. Jag suckade och gick till hans garderob, tog fram ett par mörkblåa jeans och en svart t-shirt och kastade dem mot honom.

"Klä på dig"

Den här gången gjorde han som jag sa och efter bara några minuter var vi klara. Åt mig själv hade jag valt ett par ljusblåa jeans och en vit blus.

"Du är olagligt vacker som du är"

Jacob stod och tittade på mig medan jag stod framför spegeln och försökte göra någonting åt mitt hår. Jag var trött på att ha det utsläppt hela tiden, men med mina lockar passade jag knappt i någonting annat. Inte något som jag kunde göra iallafall. Ibland önskar jag verkligen att Alice var här.

"Var det inte du som hade så bråttom?"

Han stod precis bakom mig nu och la armarna om min midja och huvudet på min axel.

"Jo, nu åker vi"

Jag slet mig ur hans grepp och tog tag i hans hand istället. Jag kysste honom snabbt på munnen innan jag drog med honom ut ur rummet. Jag lät håret vara som det var.

Mamma, Rosalie och farmor stod och väntade utanför huset när vi kom dit. Jag skyndade mig ut ur bilen och sprang den korta vägen till mamma. Jag kastade mina armar runt henne.

"Åh mamma, vad jag har saknat dig"

Jag höll om henne så hårt jag kunde samtidigt som jag drog in hennes doft. Ingen doftade godare än mamma. Min mamma. Hon som gav upp sitt liv för mig.

"Jag har saknat dig också, gumman. Alldeles för mycket. Vi träffas för sällan"

Jag nickade bara och höll om henne en stund till. Sen släppte jag henne motvilligt för att krama Rosalie.

"Jag har saknat dig, Rose"

Hon kysste min kind.

"Jag har saknat dig med"

I ögonvrån kunde jag se mamma och Jake kramas. De var bästa vänner och hade varit det sen innan jag föddes. Det gladde mig att de fortfarande var så bra vänner, trots omständigheterna.

"Ska inte din gamla farmor få en kram?"

Farmor tittade på mig och log. Jag gled ur Rosalies grepp om mig och kastade mig runt hennes hals.

"Åh farmor"

Hon strök sina fingrar genom mitt hår med den enda handen, medan den andra handen höll mig fast tätt intill hennes kropp. Jag tänkte aldrig på hur mycket jag faktiskt saknade min familj förrän jag träffade dem igen.

"Var är pappa?"

Jag vände mig mot mamma, när farmor äntligen hade släppt taget om mig.

"Här är jag"

Jag tittade mot dörren och där stod han. Pappa.

"PAPPA!"

Jag sprang uppför de tre trappstegen som ledde till dörren och kastade mig i hans famn.

_Jag har saknat dig så mycket_

Inga ord behövdes när jag pratade med pappa. Inte för att jag behövde prata överhuvudtaget med min talang, men ändå. Jag behövde inte ens den för att pappa skulle kunna höra mig, eftersom han kan läsa tankar.

"Jag har saknat dig också, älskling, tro mig"

Han skrattade lågt.

_Jag tror dig, pappa_

Jag kramade honom hårdare, innan jag släppte honom för att gå in i huset med Jacob, pappa, mamma, farmor och Rose efter mig. Emmett var den första som kom för att hälsa när vi hade kommit in. Han tog tag i mina armar och började snurra runt med mig, precis som när jag var liten. Jag fnittrade och han började snurra mig fortare.

"EMMETT! Akta möblerna"

Han slutade snurra mig och farmor tittade strängt på oss, eller på honom. Sen log hon. Farfar, Alice och Jasper hade också kommit in i rummet och jag kramade om de alla tre. Alice, Rosalie och farmor hade bakat en tårta som såg fantastisk ut. Jag fattar fortfarande inte hur de lyckas. Dock var den lite för stor, med tanke på att det bara var Jacob och jag som skulle äta den.

Vi satte oss vid bordet och farmor skar upp en bit tårta till mig. Sen gav hon tårtan till Jacob, som fick skära själv. Farmor hade inte riktigt förstått att jag inte är den där lilla flickan längre. Hennes lilla flicka. Men det gjorde mig ingenting, inte längre. Inte nu när jag inte bor hos dem längre. Jacob högg in på tårtan ordentligt och jag skämdes lite. Men de kände Jacob och visste hur han var. Jag log ursäktande mot min familj, men de log bara tillbaka mot mig. Förutom Emmett, som flinade. Typiskt Emmett.

Medan jag väntade på att Jacob skulle bli klar, tänkte jag på när jag skulle ge pappa hans present. Jag var noga med att inte tänka på vad det var, eftersom han kunde läsa mina tankar. I ögonvrån såg jag pappa titta på mig med ett stort leende på sina läppar.

"Är det någon som ska ha den sista biten?"

Jacob tittade på alla som skakade på huvudet. Bara pappa öppnade munnen för att säga någonting, men stängde den igen.

"Vad?"

Jacob flinade mot honom.

"Ingenting, Jacob. Ta för dig av tårtan. Skynda dig bara, jag vill veta vad min dotter har för överraskning till mig"

Han log mot mig, medan han sa det där sista. Jacob gjorde som han sa och efter bara någon minut hade han ätit upp den sista tårtbiten. Helt otroligt.

"Vad är det för överraskning?"

Mamma tittade på mig, vilket alla gjorde, och väntade på att jag skulle ge pappa hans överraskning. Jag sneglade mot flygeln som stod en bit bort, i ett av hörnen i det stora rummet. Det här huset påminde mycket om huset i Forks. Huset där jag växte upp. Jag reste mig sakta upp och alla följde mig med blicken. Jag började gå mot flygeln, men ingen följde efter mig. Jag satte mig ner på bänken och vände mig om. Hela min familj stod bakom mig.

"Jag har ingen riktig present till dig pappa, förutom en låt som jag vill spela för dig"

Jag log mot honom och han log tillbaka. Alla väntade medan jag lät mina fingrar dansa över tangenterna. Det var på den här flygeln som pappa hade lärt mig spela, och den här flygeln som jag hade suttit vid och lyssnat på pappa när han hade spelat för mig varje dag. Den här flygeln var speciell för mig och pappa, speciell för oss och våran relation. Flygeln jag hade hemma var på många sätt finare än den här, pappa hade valt ut den till mig, men det var inte samma sak. Ingenting var samma sak som att sitta på just den här bänken och spela på just den här flygeln. Efter att jag hade spelat introt på låten några gånger, öppnade jag munnen och började sjunga.

_"I would ride on your shoulder_

_And look out on the world_

_Pretending I was big and tall like you_

_When you were there to hold me_

_I never was afraid_

_You made me feel there's nothing I can do_

_If I'd spread out my wings and fly_

_When I was very small_

_I knew that you'd be standing by_

_To catch me if I fall"_

I min pappas armar hade jag alltid varit trygg. I mitt hem hade jag alltid känt mig älskad och behövd. Hur unik jag än var, hade jag alltid haft en plats i min familj precis som alla andra. Pappa hade lärt mig att jag kan lyckas med allting, bara jag vill och verkligen försöker. Och han hade alltid visat att om jag någon gång misslyckades så stod han där för att ta emot mig. Jag hade aldrig varit ensam.

_"You're my hero_

_Chasing the monsters from my room_

_Going on trips around the moon_

_The one who's always been there_

_Faithfully_

_You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my dad_

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky_

_To be me"_

Några tårar rann sakta ner från min kind när jag tänkte på hur mycket pappa har betytt för mig. Hur mycket min familj betytt för mig. Jag minns alla nätter efter att Volturi hade kommit för att förinta oss, när jag bara hade varit några månader gammal. Jag hade drömt mardrömmar, skrikit och gråtit i sömnen. Då hade pappa alltid varit där. Han fick titta överallt i hela mitt rum efter monster, för jag var så rädd att de skulle komma och ta mig. Och när han aldrig hittade några, tvingade jag honom att springa runt och skrämma dem. Ifall de var osynliga.

_"As I kept on growling_

_We often disagreed_

_But you let me find myself in my own way_

_And it's funny, how just lately_

_I've come to recognize_

_How wise you are becoming everyday_

_There's so much you've given me_

_And I hope I've made you proud_

_You're everything a dad should be_

_And it's time to tell you now"_

Det var svårt för både mamma och pappa att se mig växa upp så fort. På bara sju år såg jag ut att vara i deras ålder. När jag och Jacob började dejta tog mamma det mycket bättre än vad pappa hade gjort. Och det var det som jag och pappa oftast tjafsade om. Tills han förstod att det var rätt för mig, att Jacob var rätt för mig. När han förstod det, att Jacob är den andra halvan som gör mig hel, har det inte varit något större problem. Han försöker verkligen, och det gör mig stolt. Jag är stolt över min pappa. Jag är stolt över att vara just hans dotter.

_"You're my hero_

_You didn't have to say a word_

_Your love was the message that I heard_

_Inspiring me to be all I can be_

_You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my dad_

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky_

_To be me"_

Jag avslutade låten med att spela introt några gånger igen. Och när jag var klar vände jag mig om och mina ögon mötte pappas tårfyllda gyllene ögon. Jag visste att om han hade några tårar, skulle han gråta.

"Ja, det skulle jag. Utan tvekan"

Jag reste mig upp och innan jag hann reagera höll pappa mig i sin famn.

"Det var den finaste farsdagpresenten jag någonsin kunde få, Renesmee. Tack så mycket"

Han kramade om mig hårdare, så hårt att jag nästan inte kunde andas. Men det brydde jag mig inte om, inte nu.

"Jag älskar dig så mycket, pappa"

Han lättade på sitt tag om mig och smekte sin kalla hand över min kind, och sen mitt hår.

"Jag älskar dig med gumman. Och jag kan fortfarande inte förstå vad jag har gjort för att förtjäna en dotter som dig"

När jag och pappa hade kramats färdigt, kom mamma fram till mig och kramade mig, hon också. Hennes ögon var precis som pappas, fyllda med tårar som aldrig skulle kunna rinna. Alla andra kramade mig efter mamma, och Jacob höll sig undan. Vilket jag inte tyckte om, eftersom jag visste att han gjorde det för att han inte kände samhörighet med min familj. Men han tillhörde den, han hade en lika stor plats i familjen som alla vi andra. Utan honom, eller någon annan av oss, var vi inte en familj.

Låt: You're my hero - Teresa James


End file.
